User talk:AMK152
Mistaken edit to the Info_pages/person_article_template Thanks for fixing my /info page recently. I'm very new and struggling with the learning curve. I mistakenly did something to the Info_pages/person_article_template thinking it was an info page for one of my pages. I can see how this is a significant problem b/c this is a high-traffic template. I left a note on Robin Patterson's page about it, but please help me correct the problem if you can. I tried to undo one of the changes and then stopped before I made matters worse. They are minor edits to the template, but I am having issues trying to undo them. thanks! Jschulte 19:27, September 24, 2009 (UTC) :I suspect that there's more to be done in relation to that error. Please see http://familypedia.wikia.com/index.php?title=Template:Ahnentafel/3&action=edit and try to get Mr Schulte off that page so that he doesn't appear on other unrelated pages such as Jan Dircks van Hodenpijl (bef1380-1426)‎. — Robin Patterson (Talk) 03:20, April 23, 2010 (UTC) :Not only on individuals' pages: see Descendants_of_Charlemagne_(Generation_12), for example, where one of the rulers of the Low Countries has Mr Schulte and his wife as parents. Not a good look for visitors to Familypedia. — Robin Patterson (Talk) 07:25, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Stocktons Please have a look at Richard Stockton (1710-1775). You had something to do with that family's pages. I've recently brought a couple of them into the Showfacts system, but Jerry says I added some incorrect info and has virtually reversed what I did. You may be able to sort it out more knowledgeably than I can. — Robin Patterson (Talk) 05:43, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Why on earth would those categories be no longer needed? http://familypedia.wikia.com/index.php?title=Category:Married_in_Clackmannanshire&s=wl And the others. Explain. — Robin Patterson (Talk) 04:43, May 26, 2010 (UTC) :I thought we were going to use the SMW system entirely? These categories were empty, and the articles that once populated them were removed because of the shift to the SMW system. Some of these particular categories I had created for my ancestors, and some of them had several people attached... but once we switched over to SMW, these categories became completely empty; all of those people articles under SMW no longer needed the category. -— AMK152 (t • ) 22:34, May 27, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm sure I'm not the only one hoping that we can "use the SMW system entirely". But we are nowhere near it yet. We will probably never be 100% SMW as long as we let people write whatever they like in "place" fields. Categories may be needed for ever, to collect the pages that don't get adequately covered by SMW, and maybe to have an SMW equivalent on each one so that users can see all qualifying pages. Please don't delete any more categories of that sort until we have perfected the "place" elements of SMW. — Robin Patterson (Talk) 04:15, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Improvements that were not understood Noticed AMK152 modified my page on William Cowan by adding several tables related to Vitae and re his children. Not sure I think that such tables are "value-added" ... would prefer not to have them on the page. I realize wiki pages are editable by anyone but I spent a lot of time putting these pages up and basically put everything I had on there and tried to make the pages on him and his children consistent. The tables on this page make the pages inconsistent. If the tables were value-added info, I wouldn't have a problem with the additional info. Bill Willis had done something similar (but more intricate) and we chatted about it and, as a result, I reverted the pages back. Hope you understand my comments ... Not taking it personally ... hope you don't either. Curiosity ... what is your relation to the Cowans? Would love to share info, as I'm trying to account for as many of his descendants as possible. Margie Cowan ... mcowan @ erols.com User:Cowantex :Margie may find that "trying to account for as many of his descendants as possible" is easier with AMK152's improvements (though I don't know anything about the big "child" table below the standard child list). I've now added a sensor subpage and a descendants subpage, and they will start really working when we do the same for the children. — Robin Patterson (Talk) 05:20, June 6, 2010 (UTC) :I was transforming them to the SWM format. -— AMK152 (t • ) 21:20, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Hyphen and no death date Please leave them alone. They are within the current suggested guidelines and were definitely the preference of at least two contributors. To do something useful, please remove question-marks, which are a real problem. — Robin Patterson (Talk) 03:30, June 20, 2010 (UTC)